


Wedding Vows

by GreeneySilvery



Series: The Colliding Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonded Husbands, M/M, Magic Bond, Wedding Rings, husband, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery
Summary: His eyes shine, as do the stars that form the constellation that bears his name. On his lips is the most beautiful smile I had ever seen."Harry, your vows," Ron whispers to me, careful not to be heard by anyone else.I take a deep breath, trying to reign over my own nerves and on impulse, my hands take one of Draco's.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ron Weasley - Relationship, Ron Weasley is a good friend - Relationship, Wedding vows - Relationship
Series: The Colliding Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spade_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Z/gifts).



My hands shake and I look at all the people around me for a brief moment. It is only a brief moment, until my eyes rest on the silver pool that are the eyes of the man who has been by my side, accompanying me for five years now. He is clad in a black tuxedo and his hair is loose. The sun is setting, making his skin glow a beautiful shade of gold and pink. 

His eyes shine, as do the stars that form the constellation that bears his name. On his lips is the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Harry, your vows," Ron whispers to me, careful not to be heard by anyone else.

I take a deep breath, trying to reign over my own nerves and on impulse, my hands take one of Draco's. An exquisite blush forms on his cheeks and my adoration for the person whom has given me his heart grows.

"You know I can be the most impatient person on the planet," I say, remembering every word I wrote in a letter a year ago. 367 days ago I asked Draco Malfoy to spend the rest of our lives together. "That I don't always think about things with the logic that I should and that you are the person who makes me angry more easily, sometimes you only make me angry because God made you so, irritating," I say reproachfully, but I can see a smile pulling the corner of his lips. "And yet you understand me like no other person in the world. You are always giving me love, you always tell me that you love, rarely with words, but all your actions, each one of them always yell at me: Harry, I love you. " and I watch as his eyes shine with tears not spilled. My hands gently press his. "For all that I have survived, for all that you have helped me to survive and for all that remains to be lived, Draco Malfoy, all I can promise you is to love you with all my heart, with every part of my soul and with every space of my mind." And there is I know there is something else I want to tell you. "For me, Draco Malfoy, you will be light when I cannot see, for me you will be the sun when it rains. I will try, for you, to be better every day and I will try fill you with all my love."

I see how a crystal tear escapes his eyes, while I place the gold band with a small inlay of a aquamarine and a jade in it. After that, I raise my hand to wipe away the tears that have just fallen from his eyes. There is so much love within the gray depths of his orbs, that my heart swells with joy.

Draco Malfoy loves me.

My magic feels restless inside me, and I can see how it leaves my body to wrap itself in Draco's hand. It also springs a kind of fine silver threads that interconnects with the greenish color of my own magic, creating a kind of green, silver, white and black spider web. "This is what they are and the love they profess. Magic has decided to unite them for a lifetime." Kingley leans toward us. "This is not something usual guys." He moves away from us, while I feel something new inside me. It's as if Draco was by my side, but in my corner of my mind. "By the power granted to me by magic, I declare them Husband and husband."

The applause is heard and I gently take Draco's face, to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Now you're stuck with me for a lifetime, Potter," he says with a playful smile on his lips.

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Potter," I say, then close the distance between us and place another kiss on his lips.

My husband, Draco.

"I love you, Harry, as I had never loved," and I treasure my husband's words in my mind and in my soul, while the first star appears in the night sky.


End file.
